Out Camping?
by Aegri Somnia Vana
Summary: The wicked grin cut through his lips mirroring the arrogance of victory, but that was when the words had tumbled down hers feeling like a blinding, humiliating slap on the cheek. He internally choked. She smirked.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hiya, peeps. Okay, so I got bored... (which happens a lot.) Hence, this was born...

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Nile was doing great just staring at his feet. He was simply staring at his toes that were now covered with mud and grime, noticing the occasional twitch of his thumb.

Yes, nothing more, nothing less.

The bright carroty locks framed his face, blocking any sight around him, but he knew what was going on. He did not need to see to acknowledge it.

They were standing just where they were when he had left them. A sigh inexplicably escaped his lips and he finally looked up, annoyance and aggravation clouding his tanned features.

"I would recommend you both stop and we have lunch."

No reply.

The dark emerald skirted from one to the other, taking in their contorted snarls, blazing eyes and balled fists that hung loosely at their sides as their mute glaring contest dragged on.

 _Great…_

* * *

Her hands had begun to hurt, nails digging into her flesh like scissors. The short cyan locks were sticking to the nape of her neck, coiling around the skin and glued with sweat. Her face was flushed due to the burning caress of the scorching heat or frustration she did not know, as she stomped her way into Kyoya's tent.

"Kyoya!"

"Captain Kyoya," Kyoya calmly corrected her, not bothering to look up from the file in his hands.

"Fu-" She started only to stop short.

He heard her take a deep breath. His lips twisted. _Go on, Hasama…_

"Captain Kyoya," She spat the title with a disgusted tone and he looked up, a shimmer of amusement flickering in his gaze, "It is fucking─" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean _unbearably_ hot and weird creepy crawlies are infesting my sleeping place. I highly suggest that you reconsider your decision of setting camp here."

"Ah," Kyoya heaved an exaggerated sigh as she continued to fan herself with a flapping movement of her hands. "But Hikaru," he purred as if tasting the word, contended at the visible rigidity that abruptly inhabited her body before carrying on, "I think it would be rather wise to camp here. I am sure a fine and brave woman like you can handle a few . . . bugs."

Kyoya's lips were stretched into a bared smirk as he no longer tried to conceal the pleasure he gained from seeing the rage radiate off her skin in heated waves. The azure orbs shifted to her plump lips as they parted and he patiently waited for a growling torrent of witty insults or protests, but none came. Jabbing her mouth shut, Hikaru turned on her heel, stomping outside with the same fervour she exhibited when she entered.

He leaned back smugly.

* * *

Her shrieks and grunts of revulsion and irritation obviously caught his attention as Nile was walking past her tent and curious, he went over, not sure if he should just barge in or converse from where he was.

Deciding distance was better because she would possibly be angry and getting on the nerves of an already furious woman was not in his to-do list, he asked, embracing a firm yet formal tone.

"Hasama? Are you all right?"

A loud string of Es put together to form a yelping screech was the audible response. Standing a bit awkwardly outside, he cocked his head to the side, voicing his concern. "Do you require help?"

The green of his eyes bulged as he hastily took a step back when flailing arms jutted out the entrance slit of the shelter and the next thing he knew was that his breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground with an absurd squelch. Releasing a huff, he shook his head to remove the web of cobalt locks all over his face.

"Hasama, what are─"

A whine like noise vibrated deep in her throat as she hurried to untangle herself from him. He slightly shifted, arms and elbows skirting past her sides trying to prop himself up as she pushed her feet, desperate to find a foothold in the slippery mud. With a skid her knees slid back when she had finally managed to gather herself and Hikaru fell down again.

"─you doing─ Argh," Nile choked down a yelp when her elbow pierced him in the stomach, her weight pinning him down again, with a splatter of icky mud on his face.

"I─ I am so sorry. I… wait, yes, don't move."

"You're molesting fellow colleagues too, now, Hasama?"

Her erratic movement suddenly halted and her head jerked up, a low chugging sound reverberating with a faint resemblance to a growl as she sputtered, "I just f-fell!"

"That's not what it looks like." Kyoya pointed out simply.

With a swift hurl, she stood up, pulling her scrunched white blouse down which was now sporting ugly brown sludgy marks. An abhorrent look masked her features as she looked at wet mud and a bit of something else hugging her legs and she almost gagged.

Nile, regaining his composure with a quiet groan, righted himself up.

An apology was uttered from his side and Hikaru looked at him, a faint pink coating her cheeks.

He was always so respectful, always the first to step forward when it came to take the blame. He had propped himself on his hands and was leaning back, little brown droplets of brown covering the conspicuous pattern inking his skin just beneath his eyes. Lifting an arm up, he tried wiping off the dirt, resulting in a smudge all over his cheek accompanied by a frustrated grumble.

She was glad that he, too, was assigned on her team or seriously she would have long ago jumped off a cliff, she thought barely looking at the green haired lad, who was watching them, with an accusing glance.

"No, no. It was my fault. I─ you don't need to apologise."

The soft snicker caught both their attentions and they swivelled their heads to glare at the head of their operation. Kyoya only smirked as his eyes lazily swept from one to the other.

A warning was uttered. "Don't─"

But none of it affected Kyoya and he met her with a scornful chain. "What? It's okay, I completely understand, being here in the _wild_ one─"

"I said, shut up!" Hikaru tried to make him stop.

"─can forget the proper conduct─"

" _Tategami."_

"─adopted by respectable human beings and gives in─"

"I hardly think this is necessary, Kyoya." Nile muttered.

"─to the usual animalistic urge," Kyoya mocked, adopting an impassive expression, his gaze penetrating through her like an impaling arrow. "Maybe you should work towards a more appreciable apology, eh, Hasama?"

For moments they just stared, the tension as a result of those inane words palpable and silence hanging over their heads with the intensity from the wails from the graves. Nile fidgeted uncomfortably.

Jaw set, Hikaru matched Kyoya's unyielding glower and finally said, "Yes, _Captain_."

* * *

 **A/N:** So... um, this is just a fun test try thing. So, updates will be sporadic... maybe? Depends. I wanted to try something light.

Actually truth be told, I wanna work on Hikaru's character for a story I am planning. So, I think this is my way of getting to know the character better... Yeah.

I hope you liked it.

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Just Here and There

**JUST HERE AND THERE**

"KYOYA!"

Nile jolted, hand flying to his right desperately trying to find the alarm clock at his bedside, only for his hand to connect with muck. The grimace etched itself into his skin like a tattoo as he lifted his hand up and the resonating echo of the bellowed name of his commander sounded again.

The realisation settled in.

He was not home.

His surroundings cleared and he was face to face with the warm glow of a flickering flame trapped in a glass sheath. He stared at it for a while, just letting himself adjust to his surroundings.

"The hell is it, Hasama!"

Nile sighed.

"You did this, didn't you, Tategami?!"

"Did what?" A deep breath. "And you're supposed to address me as 'Captain', Hasama. Don't forget your place."

"Place?! You're only _captain_ because of _me_!"

Nile groaned, hands covering his ears and eyes closed trying desperately to chase his soothing dream world again.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KYOYA!"

Nile's eyes narrowed into slits as he peeked out his tent to be met with a serene dark envelope above the horizon. His eyebrows creased. _What time was it?_

"Hasama, _get out_! It's two in the morning!"

Nile nodded, getting all snug in his make-shift bed at the answer to his thoughts.

 _Those two together were perfect…_ Nile thought, _perfect for an alarm clock._

Suddenly, silence descended.

 _Snooze._

Shifting a little, Nile, with a comforted sigh, adjusted the pillow under his head, the spells of peace and quiet lulling him to sleep.

" **HASAMA!** "

 _Sigh... Guess it was time to get up…_

* * *

Head throbbing.

 _Him bleeding and oozing like shit._

Hurting and throbbing.

 _With a thousand spears digging into his chest._

The pounding in her head intensified tenfold.

 _Dead like a slug! Squish and splat!_

Her eyes narrowed at the smirking lad in front of him.

 _DEAD!_

The haughty curl of his lips only seemed to probe into her head and smash around with a huge mallet to skyrocket the pain and ache. Her hands slid to her temples, starting a series of ministrations in slow circles to soothe her agitated self.

"Rough night, Hasama?" Kyoya asked obliviously.

Her head jerked up and she channeled a series of grotesque and bloody pictures together to form a horror movie starring her favourite victim: Kyoya Tategami.

She could picture herself taking out a butcher knife and slitting his throat.

Instead, she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and politely said, "No, Captain. I am all right."

"Good… because I have a special task for you today and you need to be feeling up to it if you're going to come up with any fruitful results." Kyoya replied impassively, seemingly enjoying his morning meal.

Her smile faded.

He glanced up and fought the urge to smirk at the scowl gracing her features.

* * *

"Why?"

Her violet-blue eyes shifted up to sky, in a pleading gesture mingled with an abnormal dose of frustration.

"Why me?!" She complained to no one in particular, trudging through the uneven and stubby land. "No, no… why _him_? Of all the freakin' people Ryo could have chosen, he _had_ to choose that bastard and, and… him not under me; me under him! Why?!"

Her foot connected forcefully with a rock which would not budge. She kicked at it once, twice, thrice—

" _OW!"_

* * *

"How much work have we done till now?"

"Not much," Kyoya replied, frowning at the laptop sitting in his lap.

The redhead only nodded, continuing in his cheery and overtly optimistic tone. "It has to be there, Kyoya! Keep looking!"

Seriously, leave it to the dim redhead and his father to go running after a treasure map. They find a rusty old paper talking about beyblades and they get all hyped up, not that Kyoya minded the opportunity to get his hands on something as impressive as this but everything about finding this temple seemed a bit… bonkers.

Like first of all, what was it doing hiding in between a looming maze of wood and bark? And then no one had ever found it… what with all those crazy geeks going on about world peace and saving wildlife? Ryo had also warned them about the tribal groups who were known to shun beyblades like the devil. So would they have not burned it down until now if something like an enormous temple rose out of nowhere and started showing off classy beyblades?

Kyoya doubted the existence of such a place. "Hn."

After a few moments of silence, Ryo asked. "How are Nile and Hikaru doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Ryo asked sceptically.

"They're fine."

"Is Hikaru around?"

"No." He uttered the chopped off reply a bit too fast.

"...where is she?"

"Out…"

An eyebrow was raised.

"…enjoying the campsite," Kyoya elaborated.

* * *

"Damn you, Kyoya!"

The huff left her lips as she sat down, examining her foot with concern and she wobbled back to their campsite.

 _Something feels odd._

Barely thinking about it and paying more attention to her foot, she staggered to her tent to apply some ointment on the ghastly bruise.

It was just then she realised what felt so out of the ordinary. Her head jerked up.

There was no one in sight.

A blink.

"He left without me?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Does Yoyo seem OOC...? He wouldn't leave someone behind... I think...

Maybe...

Hehe, this chappie was short but I wanted to end it there.


	3. Chapter 2: Apart

**APART**

There was something wrong with the trees, seriously.

Hikaru let out a disgruntled huff as she dragged her camping bag through the muddy trail left by her wicked commander and his evil tattooed minion.

She looked up at the looming bark of wood rising in front of her and how it curled as it ascended, climbing higher. They all seemed to emerge from the ground like massive claws slanting sideways in a similar direction working to trap and cage.

Yeah, she would love a certain green headed alien's head jawed in claws right about now. That slimy green slug!

A low grumble sounded and Hikaru halted, slowly turning her head around, eyes widening.

" _Shit…"_

* * *

Nile sat near the campfire, hands adoring the soothing warmth that the flickering flame ravenously crackling on the wooden log provided. The sun was close to setting and the campsite was abnormally quiet. It almost made him cringe.

There was no growling, no screams, no rage-filled insult matches.

His orange-brown hair slightly shifted as a cold wind kissed his cheeks and he turned to look at the leaves dancing and swaying due to the rhythm set by the hasty spells of winter breeze.

Peace…

…and quiet…

 _Okay, this was getting out of hand…_

* * *

 _Nile's out of his mind._

Kyoya's thoughts were a mess and his sleeping area a bigger mess. He gathered all the clatter of office papers and pens _beautifying_ his resting place to the previously mentioned _mess._ This place was never a jumble of this and that at the last site.

* * *

" _Really, Hasama?"_

" _Instead of appreciating that I am cleaning this MESS of a room you have, you give me that look?"_

 _She shook her head, grasping a shirt and folding it neatly._

" _No… it's just that I didn't think you had maid-y tendencies…"_

 _The shirt collided with his face._

" _Ungrateful little_ _—_ _"_

 _Tilting his head, he peeked from behind the shirt. "And this is not exactly a room…" He lightly kicked at a tiny mud stump._

 _Another shirt was aimed his way._

" _Okay, okay, Hasama! For God's sake…"_

" _Say it!"_

"… _what?"_

" _Thank you!"_

" _You're welcome…"_

" _UGH, KYOYA! Stop being so IMMATURE!"_

 _He chuckled._

* * *

A smirk was stretching his lips at the memory.

"Stop being foolish, Kyoya. It's getting late, she might be in danger."

"She's an independent woman and a fair blader; she can take care of herself well. We should not worry."

An incredulous look. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

The azure swept to his right at the lack of response. "It'll be all right."

* * *

" _Hasama, why don't I fucking give you a 'task' and then run behind your back and you can come and seek us while we hide. Sound good?_ Bastard!"

Her foot throbbed, aching painfully as if trying to compete with the consistent dull ache in her back. Come on, who said dragging a huge bag stuffed with a sleeping bag, clothes, a brick (yes, she'll have use for it when a certain slug comes into sight), a boatload of research papers and some other useful stuff was easy? Yes, yes… This doesn't sound like much but it did _weigh_ a lot. Especially when a mama wildebeest thinks she wants to have a race just to see if you could outrun her.

And someone tell her what the hell was a wildebeest ever doing in a freakin' forest? Weren't they the creatures of open woodlands and savannahs?

A soft grumble from her tummy did it.

Hikaru stopped, dropping to her knees in vain.

She was tired, hungry, injured and there was something with dull onyx eyes staring at her from a haphazard cluster of green.

Hikaru creased her eyebrows, damning karma, fate or whatever stupid stuff that caused her day to turn out like this.

* * *

A sweatdrop. "What are you doing?"

Kyoya looked back at his companion.

His eye twitched at the prospect of such a possibility. "You're cooking."

"Yes, Nile. Is there a problem?"

He simply shook his head with a noncommittal shrug.

"Good," The commander said with a nod. "Keep a check on this, I'll bring the potatoes." With that Kyoya disappeared into his tent.

Nile warily and with slow cautious steps peeked over the cauldron of doom.

Hey, he was no expert but last he checked soup didn't look like a thick and angry greenish black concoction with massive bubbles popping occasionally and a weird zigzag mass of what seemed like sheep entrails floating on top.

Nile shuddered. "Where are you, Hasama?"

* * *

The never ending shriek kept rolling off her tongue as she frantically stepped back, a long stick held firmly in her hands as Hikaru tried to poke the weird thing that had crawled out from behind the bushes.

Its arms were dangling by its side, the creature a skinny little thing with brown skin that seemed to hug its frame so that its ribs were pronounced and eyes were bulging out of their sockets with its tongue hanging down limply like an extension. Its back was hunched as the grin creepily stretched its lips, too wide for it to be physically possible.

The stick hit the ground.

" **AHHHHHH!"**

Birds left the safe confines of their nests at the abrupt intrusion which had brought death to the charming quiet.

She sprinted back through the forest, randomly aiming the apples she foraged earlier in the horrifying little midget thing's direction as it followed, bony arms flaccidly moving by its sides, jiggling to and fro, tongue dangling at the side of its face, the grin never fading.

* * *

The orange haired blader sneakily looked back towards his companion's tent.

The green witch's cauldron was heavy and the frothy solution still heinous. He tilted the big circular bowl downing the 'soup' in a nearby river.

No, it was not called pollution. Kyoya claimed he used organic ingredients and being his good friend it would be rude if Nile did not believe him…

Oi, of course not. Organic matter does not lead to Eutrophication… He was just… providing the fish… soup… They get hungry too, right?

"Nile?"

He stopped, hastily working to lift the cooking utensil and dragging it over to the fire build up to aid in their cooking.

Kyoya looked around. "Nile?"

His colleague appeared suddenly out of nowhere, taking the potatoes from him in a swift motion.

"Uh, you'll get late for your meeting with Ryo, I'll get this done."

"You can cook?"

 _I can give it a better try than you…_

"Yes."

"Oh… Okay, then..."

Nile sighed, looking at the brown muddy skin of the potato exasperatedly after Kyoya left.

* * *

Hikaru's head slowly appeared from behind the thick brown trunk. Slightly disfigured eyes, ever round and bulging gaped at her as a few scuffled steps were made in her direction. She lashed out, aiming the rock and then the slender log piece, to her right and left, mindlessly trying to achieve some kind of goal, her eyes clenched shut and jaws grinding.

Smack!

Slowly, she opened one eye.

Then she ran, looking behind at the crumpled body which was slowly rising up.

Hikaru suddenly bumped into something and— _ugh!_ _—_ tripped.

A furious turn of her head to glare at the cheeky grin aimed at her from the face upturned at the ground.

 _Damn you, white furball!_

* * *

He looked at the setting sun, the hues of oranges melding with a fading glimmer of yellows and red, sipping on the soup, occasionally blowing at the wisps of smoke erupting from the hot liquid.

 _She hadn't yet found us._

 _Okay, maybe Nile was right…_

 _Nah…_

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I should officially label this as 'crack'...

Eh...

Not much KyoHika here... we'll get to that in the next chappie! (Which is already written so hopefully you'll get an update soon? Yes...)

Thank you for all the reviews!

Leave me some love~


	4. Chapter 3: Company

**COMPANY…?**

He could not decipher how it happened. He was fairly sure when he went to sleep there was no angry and heavy panting ghosting his lips, nor it was possible for his hair to drape over his cheek like tendrils reaching out from above, and there was surely not a pair of fiery lilac eyes glowering at him in the dark.

In the muddled haze of sleep, he groggily looked up at the black silhouette hovering above him, stifling a yawn.

There was something curling around his neck— none too gently he might add.

He blinked.

"Let me explain," was the only thing he could choke out. His voice was gruff from sleep and he was still blinking to reduce the blurry cover surrounding him.

"Oh, you'll explain all right!"

She firmly straddled him, legs tightening around his torso and it was not at all hot or pleasurable, mind you. After shuffling a little in an attempt to adjust her weight over his body, she roughly pulled him up.

 _Ow? Didn't someone tell you that you don't jerk people's head up so fast, you crazy_ _—_

His train of thoughts abruptly had a massive detour and it went smashing into a brick wall.

Not quite in right state of mind, Kyoya only glared at her when her forehead gently bumped against his, all her weight was pinning him down lacking any possible tenderness. He felt breathless. Her knee was pressing down to his chest and her ankle was poking at his side in a really aggravating way and for crying out loud her breath was mingling with his in warm puffs of _used_ air—

"Hasama…!"

"You _left_ me!"

She uttered it like a taboo as if the word 'left' was an atrocity, the commitment an act of treason and punishable by death. However, in response he only adopted an utterly blank look, looking up at her like 'Duh.'

She growled. Like in the very literal meaning of the word… Hikaru growled, a deep and low guttural sound escaping the cage of her swollen lips which she had been torturing by biting into in a fit of rage.

Okay, so she was mad… There was nothing much he could do…

As if the blue haired frustrated mess above him had read his thoughts, Hikaru's grasp on the collar of his shirt tightened considerably as she desperately willed herself not to scream at his face.

She took a deep breath.

He felt it, her chest pressing against his in a long drawling movement as her hands slightly trembled.

Even in the dark he could picture her clearly.

Her lips would be in a thin line, a grimace deeply carving into her skin as she slowly caresses the collar, hands smoothing it, slowly withdrawing herself from him.

There was a deep sadness to the way she moved, the way her head slumped and she nodded at his aloofness, slow and wary, hand rising to push the rebellious strands of cyan curling around her skin.

A pathetic ache burst within him. _Did he take it too far?_

It was inevitable.

She shifted off him.

A rough tug and _smack!_

 _Apparently not._

The mud connected with his face as Kyoya in a muffled string of coloured insults tried shoving off the cage of hands and wet earth smothering him.

" **You fucking left me!"** Hikaru pronounced the words like a hex.

* * *

"HASAMA?!"

Jerking up, only to find his sleeping bag locking him in tightly in a restrained manner, Nile gaped around through the blobby and blurry mass of black.

"Oh, no, I am not going anywhere! You think you'll send me to a supposed mission and run and then also get away with it!? Hah, you're very wrong, _captain_."

Turning and slowly crawling out of his bag, his head protruded out the small slit.

"Get the fucking hell off me!"

The continuous rambling, grunts and shrieks reverberated, penetrating the peace and quiet that eerily unsettled him earlier.

"GET BACK HERE, TATEGAMI!"

He smiled.

 _Glad, you're back, Hasama…_

* * *

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

What was that…?

Kyoya blinked, creases etched on his forehead.

It crawled towards him.

The azure swiftly glanced and looked at the sheepish smile plastered on his Second in Command's face. "Hasama…" He started.

The pout tediously contorted her lip. "It was alone and hopeless."

A nod.

'Alone and Hopeless' was munching happily—read as messily—on the muffins with the glaze of ecstasy at the sight of perfect heaven (correction: food… at the sight of perfect _food_ , that Kyoya had kept aside for special purposes… yes, I know… The things Hikaru drags in…)

"What is that?"

A gasp was let loose at outrageous choice of words. "Kyoya!"

"What?"

"Not what; _who_!"

An answering and very prominent roll of eyes. "S'hardly a who, Hasama…"

"His name is Tomo."

With an eyebrow raised, Kyoya glanced at Hikaru, "Come up with that all by yourself?"

"No," She replied with a defiant nudge to her chin, "It's his name. Hokuto named him."

"…who's Hokuto?"

She pointed to the fluffy mess of white complacently standing beside the savage tribal who was busy digging into the food like a cannibal.

"Tomo is his pet." Hikaru explained.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "A dog has a pet tribal human being?"

"Yes! Isn't that cool?" She exclaimed.

Kyoya simply blinked, clearly coming to terms with the fact that his Second in Command had lost her mind to this infested hypnotic woodland, "Hasama?"

"I mean, Hokuto is not a dog but…"

After a long time of speculation, the lad stated, "…it looks like a dog to me…"

"I mean he _is_ a dog but he talks."

"Hasama…" Kyoya reached for her with a fragility holding her shoulders, wanting to break the grave universal truth to her unwilling self as gently as he can, "Dogs don't . . . talk."

"But he does! C'mon, Hokuto!"

The lilac eyes gaped at the mutt looking back at them silently.

Kyoya waited and then looked at Hikaru silently, too.

"Oi, Hokuto!" Hikaru started advancing towards the dog, "Talk."

Simply rubbing his temples with a sigh, Kyoya took a step back. Sometimes he had to pretend he did not know her… and that was happening more often than he would like.

"C'mon, Hokuto… Talk…" Hikaru coaxed, kneeling down and reached for the dog who curiously watched her with a tilt to its head. The cyan haired female adopted a crazed expression, her features contorting with frustration and impatience, "I am pretty serious here… or I'll start calling you doggy again and you don't want that, Hokuto, do you?"

The green haired commander reached for the girl who was obviously seeping into the dangerous waters of insanity and hoisted her up his shoulder. "It can't talk, Hasama. It's just a canine—"

"—but he does talk—"

"And this tribal has to go… He'll attract attention."

"Put me down!"

"Hasama, you are to follow my orders—"

"It does talk!"

"No, it does not."

"HOKUTO! I swear I'll keep calling you doggy if you don't talk!"

Sigh...

"Doggy…"

"Doggy!"

"DOGGY!"

"TOMO HAS A MASTER DOGGY!"

"DOOOOGGGYYY!"

 _Spank!_

A startled gasp followed by dead silence, the bright pink streaking her cheeks.

A sigh of relief from his lips.

A jerk of her head.

An impassive swivel of his head, " _Shut up._ "

She blinked. "Y-you… You just spanked me!"

Obvious ignorance. "Now, I'll tell Nile, when he comes back, to ask your tribal friend to leave—"

"You fucking _spanked_ me, Kyoya?!"

"—and take his canine 'master'."

Fists rained on his back as she wriggled in his grip. "Let _go_ of me!"

Annoyance aggravated him as he tried to control the writhing body in his grasp and his grip tightened as he took her to his tent.

"What the fuck, Kyoya!"

"Captain—"

"Piss off! I'm not calling you ' _captain'_." She mocked, twisting her face with a roll of her eyes.

" _Hasama._ "

* * *

The emerald green took in the letters carved into the muddy sand in a worried manner as the blader sighed. His hands reached back to push the orange streaked brown strands out of the way when the hunched figure he followed rushed into the bushes, vanishing from sight.

The eerie howl sounded like a deafening blow, gushing wind following it.

Nile turned his head.

 _This was not good…_

* * *

It was funny how the stupid human brain worked.

Of all things, her idiotic excuse of a head organ had to without any warning— a repeat for the readers who missed it, _without any freakin' warning_ —go into corny mood.

That being said…

She was suddenly very aware of his presence, of his hands roaming down her sides when he put her down— albeit a bit roughly— of how her body fit with his when he removed the lock of arms circling his neck, of how the cushions did not feel as inviting as the warmth of his body did, pressing against hers, sliding down—

And then he was gone.

She looked up.

Lips slightly parted, Nile had stood behind the head of their operation, a concerned look ghostly staining his features, breath coming out in ragged pants, clothes clearly dirty and pierced at the various places.

"They're after us." Nile announced.

Kyoya authoritatively took his position as leader and inquired, "Who?"

Hikaru got up. "Are you all right?"

Nile nodded, "The Yokai."

"…Yokai?"

"The tribal clan: Yokai."

"What? Why…? You told me that there were no tribes around—"

"Well, there are and they aren't friendly."

* * *

 **A/N:** I said I would update early...

I'm clearly a liar... Lord, bless me...

So the Yokai Clan is inspired by the Yokai from **A Letter to Momo** (don't own it... hence the word inspired was used... sigh. Friendly glares to the great human being due to which we have to do this every-fucking-time... -_-)

I'm gonna go ahead and say that I'll be IA posting on Monday... Only God knows whether I'm lying this time or not... So here... *holds out basket* have some agony to pass the time.

Reviews are appreciated. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Deities and Carnivores

**DEITIES AND CARNIVORES**

 _Oof!_

When his body was pushed against the ground, the growl left his lips like a curse. Kyoya did _not_ like being tied up by a bunch of weirdly dressed people with too much piercings filled with metallic rings than needed. The rotten bone was pressed to his neck and Kyoya stilled as a little person—if you could call it person— _slithered_ his way towards him.

He looked creepily like Alone and Hopeless, his skin a dark chocolate brown, eyes black glinting pools and lips mutilated. Yes, mutilated. There was no better way for the way the two fleshy pieces curled outwards, thick metal needles impaling all the way through to his chin, blood crusting around the holes made by the protruding intrusions. God only knew how it was held there.

But that was nearly not as weird as the way the man flapped and wriggled on the ground, body lacking any arms and firmly set his chin at the back of the commander's head pushing his face in the ground.

 _Bloody_ —

There was an insistent shuffling and revolted grunts beside him which he instantly recognised as Nile's.

Some muttering that felt like a jumble of alphabets stringed with a series of S's ensued amongst their captors followed by a howl like feminine scream.

 _God, Hasama... Screaming won't help._

But who said Hikaru had enough of brains to get that.

"Unhand me, you vile midget!"

 _Yeah, get chummier with Alone and Hopeless and that's what you'll get, love._

"I said get off, you hideous—"

 _Calling him ugly will_ really _help._

Hurried tap of footsteps followed by a gasp and some shrieking. _"_ _—_ stupid—"

 _People don't like having their intelligence questioned._

"—dafthead of a black snake _—_ _"_

 _And she adopts the racist approach…_

There was so much that Tomo could stand and her wrists were tautly pulled back and tied.

Kyoya glanced sideways, barely catching sight of a messy ruffle of blue when she fell down with a _thump_.

 _Welcome to the cult, sweetheart._

She simply huffed, frustrated. "Hokuto?!"

A roll of eyes came from the green haired lad. "Your magical dog can't rescue you, Hasama."

Ignoring his claim, Hikaru called out again, "Hokuto!"

The few shuffling sounds of bickering between the army of different sized Tomos suddenly faded as a gruff demanding voice sounded. There was an uncanny authority of a leading party to the tone; the words that were uttered in the foreign language resembling a rough growl.

The commander of the team of three suddenly stilled when the poking bone was removed and he heard little pats against the ground of approaching footsteps.

He had to play this right.

Either Kyoya could negotiate with the leader or take him out or maybe he should grab hold of him to get his weird tribal minion army at the looped end of the leash.

Tap…

Barking hiss of words.

Tap…Tap…

 _Not now…_

Tap… Tap… Tap…

 _Not…now… Let him get close._

Tap—Tap—Tap—

"Pull his head up." The command came and the footsteps stopped.

 _Now!_

Before he could even strike he stopped short as a hand grabbed and jerked his head up and back.

He came face-to-face with fluffy white hair awkwardly tickling his nose, huffing and puffing of breath at his cheek. The next thing he noticed apart from the close proximity was the crazy glint and wicked curl of lips as the canine looked down at him.

"Hello, Kyoya Tategami."

 _It talked…_

The small mutt with a swift movement of its right limb adjusted the black headband sitting on his head with a sufficient amount of smugness at the baffled expression of the lad in front of him.

Taking a step back, it daringly looked at him as the tribal captors all bowed, falling to their knees, head pressed to the ground in humility and surrender, murmuring in unison that seemed like some chant of worship.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Eye twitching, Kyoya did not dare look at his female companion who was sighing with relief.

 _The dog talked…_

… _and was master to the Yokai…_

 _Shit just got real._

* * *

A rough throw.

"Argh! Didn't anyone teach you it's NOT nice to THROW people! You crazy, psycho—"

"Calling him names won't help, Hasama…"

"—soggy brained, filthy smelly sock covered with—"

An exasperated sigh.

"—stupid, asinine and icky goo!"

A creasing of eyebrows, followed by a soft swivel of his head, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up!"

She started struggling against him, her body a wriggling squirming chaos, pushing and thrashing about behind him. Hikaru threw herself ahead and the rope snaking around both of them, mercilessly squeezed and— _oof_ —all the breath was expelled from Kyoya's lungs as he tried to pull her back to him so the strain on his chest would ease.

"Ha—sama…" He croaked the words and her back hit his, the pressure decreasing as he sucked in a deep breath. With a hiss, Kyoya jerked his head, "Stop movi—"

The "Ugh" left both their lips in unison when the side of his head bumped into her nose _hard_ and her hand was raised to rub her face only to smack his chin. A "Sorry" was muttered and Hikaru swiftly brought her hand down but it only resulted in her elbow suddenly burying itself in his side.

"Oof, Hasama!" Kyoya groaned and tried to push her hand away that his fingers got tangled into the stupid stretchy fabric of her shirt as she tried to release her arm from tangling further into the already mess of limbs and bodies.

His hand brushed against the exposed skin of her waist from where the white blouse had scrunched up, trying to bring an end to her irritating movements, "Hell, stop—"

Hikaru shrieked, introducing her leg to the jumble and kicking him as far away as she could at the contact, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Breathless from the blow in the guts and the biting rope digging in on the other side, Kyoya cursed, "Fuck…"

"WHAT?!"

"Dimwit," Kyoya growled, pushing her leg away, "Are you planning to kill me? Stop. **Moving**."

She halted.

"Thank you."

"…"

An awkward spell of quiet.

"…nice dog friend you got there…"

"Shut up, Kyoya."

"Capta—"

"I said shut up!"

Silence descended; the sound of their breathing prominent and invading the eerie silence. She slightly shifted and he tried to remove his leg from the awkward position it was in as they stayed there, still, trying their best to restrict their movements until a cramp began teasingly frustrating the green haired lad.

"Hasama?"

"Yeah?"

"Get onto my lap."

Suddenly horrified, she leaned away from him, "Eh?!"

Kyoya pulled her close, not wanting to lose oxygen again, adopting a deadpan that unsettled her further, "Get onto my lap so I can reach the knot behind you and end both our misery."

With a determined shake of her head, Hikaru said, "No."

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed hold of her waist, tugging her towards him and she shrieked.

"Stop acting like a little schoolgirl, Hasama. You want to get out or not?"

"…yes…"

"Then stop struggling."

A gulp.

Highly amused by the fact how she tried to slide away from him when he encircled his arms around her, fingers following the rope trying to find the knot, Kyoya softly chuckled.

She stilled, freezing in place, focusing on anything else other than his lips hovering above hers as goosebumps lined her skin when his fingers roamed over her back, down, searching.

 _Think of ugly seals, Hikaru…_

The red burned her cheeks and Kyoya could feel the quiver running through her body as Hikaru tried her best to look at everything but him. It took all of his strength to suppress the smirk stretching his lips at her timidity when she turned her head away with a muttered, "Hurry up."

 _Think of ugly seals…_

He moved closer.

 _Ugly seals._

Eyes suddenly shutting close with a prominent shiver, Hikaru clutched his shirt trying to keep some distance between them.

"Calm down, Hikaru..." He said softly, finding the knot and slowly breaking it apart.

If Hikaru did not know better she would think he was doing it on purpose.

 _Ugly seals. Ugly seals._

"It's just―just a second…" He whispered, lips brushing where the tender skin of her exposed neck showed, following the borders of the fabric of her shirt and she gulped again.

 _UglySealsUglySealsUglySEALS_ _—_

"Stop moving away, Hasama. The rope is already too tight."

His hands left the constraining restraint roped around them and trailed down, patiently pulling her towards him.

His hands suddenly stilled.

 _UglysealsUgly_ _…?_

Pressed firmly to his body, she after a few seconds turned her head to question what the matter was and, too, froze.

 _UGLYSEALS!UGLYSEALS!_ _ **UGLYSEALS!**_

If he had been uneasy by the fact that she was practically breathing against his ear, lips pressed to his skin, he did not show it.

Suddenly the taut rope fell loose around them and Kyoya removed himself from her in a swift motion as she sat there, motionless, suddenly feeling a lonely wave of cold hitting her.

… _ugly_ _…_ _seals_ _…_ _ug_ _…_ _ly_ _…_

The tickling sensation still teased her, where his fingers had lingered, where the ghostly presence of his barely touching lips rested. The tingling warmth engulfed her.

She looked up; hoping the darkness of the blocked cave would hide the burst of crimson coating her cheeks and going down till her neck.

Kyoya simply held out a hand, "Not so bad, now, was it?"

With an exaggerated expel of breath and a weak smile, she took it, "Awful."

"Well, if you would have just stopped your whimpering—"

"I was _not_ whimpering!"

He smirked. "Oh, you were."

"…just shut up."

 _SCREECH!_

Two heads turned to see a dark silhouette of two men and a dog sitting atop both their shoulders.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at the each other.

Oops?

"What are you doing out of your restraints?"

Two answering voices in unison, "Uh…"

 _Smack!_

 _Thump…_

… _Thwack!_

 _Thump…_

A short figure stood behind the fallen bodies of the tribal and grabbed the white dog from the collar, lifting it up, and a monotonous voice sounded, "You're welcome."

Hikaru sighed in relief at Nile's entry.

Kyoya walked out as Hokuto barked and hissed, moving violently, "Put me down, you insolent fools! Do you even know who I am?!"

"Shut up, doggy," Hikaru said curtly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DOGGY! MY NAME IS HOKUTO!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I made it! Bwahahaha! Take that lazy brain, I did it!


End file.
